


Golden Boy

by DaFox12



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Losing Someone, Moving On, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFox12/pseuds/DaFox12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick dies. Everyone reacts in different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death

Dick has always been the "Golden Boy" of the Bat-family. The "prodigal son." He is the first in line for the mantle of Batman. Or, he should be. After this encounter, it's not likely that he will live to be Batman. Or anything, really.   
Nightwing sat, tied to the chair, with two black-eyes and a fat-lip the size of Texas. Okay, Rhode Island, but it's still huge. Blood coated his face, and his hair was fit for a rat. When the Joker's sickening mug returned to face him, he was skipping, grinning like the madman he was. He ruffled Nightwing's already horrific hair and gave another disgusting grin, yellow-rotten teeth and all.   
"Hey, kiddo! Having fun?" Nightwing gave a bloodstained grin.   
"HA! I'm glad, Bat-knockoff! Now, I'm sorry the fun has to end, but your daddy will be here soon." His permanent grin briefly shaped into something that vaguely resembled a frown. His pasty face went far to close to Nightwing's face for the latter.   
"Cheer up, though! We're not done, yet!" The Joker shrieked into Nightwing's face. "Shall we continue with the crowbar, or, how about the mallet? Or, ooh! The pistol!?" The psychopath waltzed around, displaying various tools of pain to the broken bird. None seemed to faze Nightwing. He was just in too much pain to think about how much more pain the Joker's other tools would deal. After much debate, (out loud, with himself,) the maniac decided on the mallet. He flounced over to the shattered hero, and swung the mallet with horrifying force. It made contact with Nightwing's already broken jaw and his bloodied face swung left. He grunted, spat and adjusted himself for the next blow. Under the chin. His head flew back, and he gasped in agony. This same act went on for what seemed like hours, and just about every single body part of Nightwing's was hit. He was thoroughly broken. Bloodied. Defeated. And he had no one but himself to blame. It was because of his incompetence. He couldn't save Batgirl and himself. So he saved her. At the cost of his own life. He pays the price.   
Thud. The maniac's grin widened as the noise grew louder.   
"That'll be your pops! HA!" As if on queue, Batman popped out of the shadows. He was followed by Red Hood, then Red Robin, Blackbat, Robin, and Batgirl. A disgusting grin later, the Joker had a pistol aimed at the broken bird's head. Launching himself at the Joker, Batman growled at the monster threatening the boy he raised. He was too late.   
Nightwing's body went slack, held up only by the ropes that bonded him. The Joker's grin widened at Batman's mortified expression. Batgirl's eyes widened, Robin sunk to his knees, a dumbstruck expression on his face, Red Robin shrieked, and he was held back by a wavering Red Hood, contemplating letting the younger man attack the maniac. Blackbat's expression was concealed by the shadows she hid in. Blackbat emerged from the shadows, a silent conversation going on between her, Batgirl and Red Hood. It was simple: Hood and Black take Red and Robin away, while Batgirl talks Batman down. Or, she helps him crush the life out of the clown. Red Hood wasn't sure. Blackbat knew what was going to happen. They pulled the devastated Robins out of the clown-painted warehouse, past the police perimeter, past Commissioner Gordon's terrified face.   
"Tell me it wasn't her. Tell me she's alright." The Commissioner's words were directed at Red Hood. Be it because he was past words, or because he was so destroyed, Red only nodded, and the Commissioner breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Bru-Batman." Came Batgirl's words. They didn't phase the crushed Dark Knight. He was too bent on crushing the man who hurt his-his ward. No. His SON.   
"Batman." Batgirl's words were less wavered now, more forceful. Batman once again ignored her, and stormed down the only corridor that the clown could have possibly creeped down. It was completely blacked-out, and when the Joker jumped out and shrieked, "Boo!" Batman only reached his hand out and grabbed the psycho's windpipe. Batgirl was next to him once again. The Joker began to cough and sputter, and Batman dropped him, only to deliver a massive uppercut, followed by two quick side-punches, ended by a knee to the face.   
"Batman." Batgirl whispered, secretly wishing he would keep ignoring her and kill the clown. She shook her head, as if to free herself of these thoughts. Batman kept going with his painful onslaught, and it became clear that his intentions were to snap the clown's pasty neck. As soon as Batgirl noticed this, she began her demanding anew, despite the ocean of tears flooding down her face.   
"BATMAN!" She screamed frantically. "STOP! This-this isn't..... This is NOT what he would want! This....." Her voice trailed off, but Batman was clearly effected by her words.   
"Aww... I thought you were actually gonna do it, Bats-a-boo! Thought you were gonna take me out. I guess I thought wrong. How disappointing." The clown tutted, and Batman slammed his elbow into the Joker's face.   
"Not exactly what I had in mind, but thanks." Batgirl's tear-fighting was effective up until now, but now the tears came like rainfall. If she was the clouds, raining down, Batman was a tornado, hurling the Joker's unconscious body out the window, down to the police. He stormed over to Nightwing's body, with an almost supernatural force. He lifted up Nightwing's body and held it close, staring down at it with a look of pure sorrow. His man-possessed act was over. Now was his time to grieve. Batgirl slid out the front door behind him, and tears continued to fall. Batman didn't waver when Gordon tried to catch him, but Batgirl stopped in front of her father and hugged him tightly, and he hugged her even tighter, not-so-secretly relieved that she was safe.   
As Batman passed the rest of the family, they all stood and followed, dropping whatever they were doing. Batgirl was behind them. Red Hood had his hand on Red Robin's shoulder, and Blackbat was supporting Robin like he was an injured soldier. It was a sad sight.


	2. Batgirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl's way of coping with Nightwing's death.

After the eulogies, after the "I'm sorry for your loss"es, after the tears, Barbara Gordon sat in her apartment, staring at an empty TV screen, listening to the pounding of the rain. Wondering what to do. She hadn't told him. Hadn't told him she loved him. And now, she'll never get the chance. He's gone. So many different thoughts circulated through her mind, all at once. Would she stay as Batgirl seemed to be the most prominent thought.  
She stood up, shaking her head. She didn't realize how much she cared about the big dork until he was gone. Tears fell from her face, down to the floor, and she stared out the window. They'd known each other for years. Back to the days when Dick was nine years old and first training to be Robin. Everything was so happy and carefree then. Less danger. Less fear.  
A sharp knock broke Barbara away from her thoughts.  
"It's open. Come in." Barbara secretly hoped it was the Joker, just like that night that he paralyzed her all those years ago. He'd burst in, and she'd kill him for what he's done. For killing HIM. But not before putting him through every sick torture he put Dick through. She would invent new kinds of torture to hurt him. She would-  
"Barbara, I hate to say it, but I'm glad he died. Over-over you of course. I saw what happened. When he saved you. Had he not, it would have been you. I can't bare the thought of loosing you, too." Barbara didn't look away from the mind-numbing rain. She knew it was her father. She hadn't spoken to him since the night of Dick's murder.  
"I don't need to talk, dad."  
"You do. I know how much he meant to you. I know-"  
"It doesn't matter anymore he's gone! And it's my fault!" Fresh tears rained down Barbara's face. Her father stepped closer and pulled her into a hug.  
"No. It's not." She looked up at her father with tear-reddened eyes.  
"It is! If I hadn't been so stupid and incompetent......" She turned away from her father and faced the rain again.  
"Look, Barbara. I...."  
"Please go." Barbara's voice was now cold and mean. She didn't want her father to continue trying to make her feel better. Maybe later, but now she just needed to be depressed. Just needed to have a good cry-session. Be a normal girl for a little while. Her father started to protest, but then he noticed the confused and purely sad expression on her face. He left without another word, leaving her alone to cry again.  
As soon as the rain ceased, and Barbara went through several, several boxes of tissues, she realized that she was nearly late for work. She changed quickly and turned off the TV, and she opened the door to leave, but she hesitated, crimson hair thrashing about all the way. Something seemed to be pulling her to her living room window. She stepped over to her small window, and, to her surprise, she saw a robin.


	3. Red Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim's way of getting over Dick's death.

Tim sat in his bed, frowning at the ceiling. After Dick's funeral, he had decided to sleep at the manor for a while. He watched the fan go in slow circles, almost getting lulled to sleep by its dulling motion. Almost. He would have fallen asleep if his thoughts weren't currently on his older brother. Was he crying? Yes, he was. Tears trickled down his face and stained his pillow. Well, stained it some more. It-the whole feeling of losing Dick-was utterly surreal. He was half expecting him to drop by soon and say goodnight to Bruce and Damian before finally going home to his apartment go to bed. Expecting him to say, "Hey, Timmy! I didn't expect you to be here!" And ruffle his hair. Give him a bright grin and walk off, a stark contrast to Bruce and his son/mini-me. Tim would roll his eyes and mutter something, denying that he actually liked when Dick showed him attention, despite actually enjoying the attention. Half expected Jason to barge in and demand that anyone tell him where Dick was, hair dyed Nightwing-logo red with Dick madly giggling in the background. Half expected The Demon Spawn to demand that Dick help him with his homework in a cute, almost kind, slightly intimidating way. He half expected a lot of things that would never happen again. Resolving to get over it and move on, Tim sat up, and glanced at his huge mirror. His tear-streaked face looked back at him solemnly. He shook his head.   
Passing only Demon Spawn's door, Tim stopped on the stair landing, vaguely hearing a faint noise.   
He ignored it and pressed on, stopping at a familiar grandfather clock. Clicking the hands into place, Tim descended down the jagged, rocky stairs, deeper into the colder-than-normal Batcave.   
Bruce sat in front of the blank monitor, snoring heavily. Tim resolved to not wake him and snuck around him, stepping in front of the armory.   
"Authorized user: Tim Drake. Access code: R4RTJD." The inconspicuous wall pulled open with audible sounds of exhaust coming from the door. Tim glanced around, passing his own uniform, almost desperately looking for Nightwing. His wide eyes relaxed as he stormed out of the armory, snatching his armor and utility belt on the way. He went over to the trophy room, barely paying attention to the dinosaur or the huge penny that he and Bruce had taken from Two-Face. He stopped at the previous costumes of different members of the family, noticing their order. On the far right was Steph's Batgirl and Robin costumes, then Tim's own Robin outfit, then Jay's, then.... Nightwing. Tim ignored Dick's Robin uniform and stared intently at the crimson of the Nightwing logo. He stood back, looked at the full costume, tears openly flowing and he fell to his knees sobbing.   
Bruce woke to sobs coming from the trophy room, and sat up.   
Tim jumped when a familiar hand was placed on his shoulder. He stood and buried his head in Bruce's chest in an incredibly rare affectionate moment. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours before they walked out of the frigid room. Tim stopped sobbing, though. He stopped sobbing because he thought he saw, out of the corner of his eye, the welcoming domino mask wink at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to know if you like this! Even if you don't normally give comments or kudos, please give me some! I don't like to write without knowing that people appreciate my work. Also, ideas and recommendations are great! Last two chapters will be about Damian the Jay.


	4. Damian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred tries to help Damian get over Dick's murder.

Heavy knocks came at Damian's door.   
"Master Damian..... I..... I made you a bowl of mac and cheese. If I do recall correctly, this was one of your favorite meals, on you often shared with Master Dick. You really must come out of there, young sir! It has been three whole days since Master Dick died. Sitting in your room like...... Well, like the child you are is simply..... Well, expected. But you really must come out, please." Damian shifted slightly in his spot; the corner of his room.   
"Go away, Alfred." Tear tracks covered Damian's face. "I have nothing to say to anyone." Alfred opened the door by using impressive lock-skills that no one knew he had, and slid inside the pitch-black room. The old butler's face fell slack when looking at Damian's tiny, crunched-up figure, barely darker than the room that both were in. Alfred started forward, and slid down next to Damian. The elderly man wrapped an arm around the sobbing boy and squeezed him gently. After Damian's condition remained the same, Alfred began to stand up.   
"N-no. Alfred, don't go." Damian looked up, resting his chin on his arms.   
"How about we both go, ah, say, reminisce about Master Dick? I do believe he used to keep some scrapbooks under his bed." At that, Damian stopped sobbing and looked at Alfred, not believing the old butler. Alfred returned with a knowing look and supported Damian up, leading him to Dick's old room. Alfred revealed several old, yet almost familiar scrapbooks to Damian. Alfred gave a slight smile to Damian's shocked and overjoyed expression. Damian nearly shredded through every scrapbook with commentary from Alfred along the way.   
Damian hugged the scrapbooks tightly, but the hood of one of Dick's old Gotham University sweatshirts was pulled back. He certainly seemed more alive than before.   
"Alfred, how..... How do I go on? I don't get it. I don't..... I've never lost anyone before. Not like this. He was the nicest person I've ever met in my life. He-he was the first person who really loved me, Alfred." Fresh tears seeped down Damian's face. "Please."  
Alfred hugged Damian again, but pulled back and whispered:  
"Honor him. Don't forget him, Master Damian. He'll always be with you. Don't forget how special he was." Alfred and Damian hugged again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudo. Tell your friends ;)


	5. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing Dick, Jason decides to treat his other brothers a little better.

Jason had no regrets. He wasn't even upset. Yeah, his brother died. He should be sad. But he wasn't. He was angry. In fact, anger wasn't even an accurate term. He was beyond angry. Sure, he and Dick didn't always have the best relationship, but after Jason came back Dick did everything he could to fix his previous mistakes. Eventually, their sour relationship turned into a brotherly one. Losing Dick hurt had hurt more than Jason cared to admit. Of all of his family, Jason was by far closest to Dick. Salt in the wound came in the form of the fact that the man who had killed him was the same one who killed Dick. Jason considered a great many things, including killing the Joker or bringing Dick back with a Lazarus pit. He put both ideas to rest, considering the fact that killing the clown would go against everything his brother stood for, and Damian angrily pointed out that his father had sealed all known Lazarus pits. Losing Dick was a heavy blow to Jason. Several nights following Dick's death, he found himself at a familiar bar.  
"Punk, you'd best be steppin' out of my spot." Jason gave the man a sideways gaze eyebrows arched with amusement. "What? You's stupid or somthin'?" Jason cocked his head to the side, and smirked. He drained his drink, then stood up. He cracked his knuckles, then his neck. The thug that had threatened him was in the floor before he even had the chance to throw a punch. Jason spun around and sat back down on the bar stool. He looked down and his watch and rolled his eyes. He placed a mashed fistful of cash on the counter and walked out the door.  
Red Hood met up with Red Robin and Robin on the roof of the Stacked Deck.  
"We're here for information." Robin seemed to roll his eyes.  
"Why else does one come to the Deck, Hood?" Red Robin twisted uncomfortably.  
"Let's make it quick, folks. This.... This is where we found out about the clown's plan. The place where we got the information that led to Dick's death." Red Hood pulled out twin .45s.  
"Hey, don't get cold feet now, Timmy! The fun's about to start."  
Hood launched over a thug and battered him in the head with a gun. Red Robin was between two thugs, simultaneously hitting them with his staff. Robin smashed a large man's face with a swift kick, then another with a well-placed punch. As the once large group was all-but collapsed, a particularly intelligent pimp stood behind Red Robin, a gun aimed at his head.  
"Get any closer, an' I'll shoot 'im. I heard one uh you bat-kids died recently. Wanna lose another? Then back off." Both men slowly paced backwards, towards the door of the Deck. Red Hood growled and stepped forward.  
"Uh-uh-uh. Don't be stupid, Batkid. I'll do it." Hood shook his head, and the thug's eyes widened. "Whadaya mean, no? Step back before I kill this lil' bugger!"  
"Very recently, I've decided something." Hood stepped forward, leaving Robin behind him. "I've decided that no one gets to hurt my family ever again. Including you." The thug went to pull the trigger, but never made it. Hood leapt behind him and smacked him hard in the back of the head, making the thug collapse to the floor. Hood knelt over him, .45 placed at the base of his neck.  
"You made a mistake. You won't live to regret it." Red Robin screeched as soon as Red Hood's finger began to move.  
"Hood, stop. I appreciate you saving me; not that I didn't have it. But do you really think Nightwing would be proud of you killing this man, no matter how terrible?" Red Hood gritted his teeth.  
"Don't bring him into this." Red Robin shook his head and Robin shifted uncomfortably.  
"I won't stop you. But it's because I trust you, not because I'm okay with you killing." Red Hood sighed and smashed the barrel of his gun on the thug's head.  
"Told ya I trust you." Hood rolled his eyes under his mask. "Were you really scared that he'd kill me?" Hood snorted.  
"No...... No. Yes. After losing Di-Nightwing..... I couldn't let another person important to... Ah.... Damian die." Red Robin smirked.  
"Admit it. You were afraid of losing me." Robin snorted and grappled away.  
"So what if I was!?"  
"You'd make Dick proud by doing something like this." Hood ruffled Red Robin's hair and nodded before grappling away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters. Please comment and kudo to show me your feelings on it!


	6. Catwoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina comforts Bruce after tracking him down.

Selina sat, glancing out over the streets of Gotham, thermals on, hunting for her boyfriend/the protector of Gotham. Rumor had it that Batman's ex-sidekick, Nightwing had been killed by the Joker. Selina and Dick were not friends by any form of the word, allies at most. But mutual respect existed between the two. Selina had fought beside him before; he was very good at what he did. Selina also knew how important he was to Bruce. After Dick died, an entire five days ago, Bruce would need help. He had probably already been consoled, seeing as a funeral was held only two days after he had died, but not in the way he needed. She happened to be able to give him the consoling he needed.   
Selina noticed something interesting on her thermal scan. Several thugs on a nearby rooftop were suddenly collapsing. Selina smirked and leaned forward, falling off of the rooftop. A crack of her whip later, and she was on the side of the building. She pulled herself up, catching the ledge of the building. She pulled herself up onto the roof, then she slid between the legs of a thug, pushing up and striking his face. She pulled out her whip and flung the end towards another. A heartbeat later, her whip was around another's neck, and she pulled herself forward, slashing his face. After all of the thugs were down, she slowly yet surely walked toward Batman, heels clicking against the rooftop. By the time she reached him, rain had begun to fall; not the average Gotham pour, but more than a simple drizzle. Selina reached forward and placed a hand on Batman's chest, running her hand along the logo.   
"I didn't need help." His voice was sharp and gravelly, and not unfamiliar to Selina.   
"I know. At least, not with that." A newly re-conscious thug dashed towards Selina from behind. She slammed a heel on his foot, and as his face flung down, it landed on her well-placed foot. "You do need my help with something, though. Take a night off."  
"I don't need your help."  
"No, no..... Never." Selina rolled her eyes. "You don't have to pretend that it doesn't hurt. I'm here if you need me." Selina turned and stepped towards the edge. She neared the edge, ready to pounce......  
"Wait." Selina looked back over her shoulder. Batman sighed. "You're right. I-"  
"Am only human. You CAN act like it once in a while. And I'll bet you didn't even cry." Selina sighed. "Bruce..... You know....."

Hours later, after much discussion, Selina and Bruce sat, Bruce mostly leaning on Selina's shoulder. No tears were shed, although Bruce certainly seemed close for a very short moment; at least to Selina. In the past few hours, Bruce had leaned on her both physically and emotionally, an unusual sight. In some strange way, the death of Bruce's son had brought Selina closer to Bruce. So, thanks Dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least two more chapters to come! Read on :)!


	7. Babs and Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Batman calls a Batfamily meeting which inadvertently leads to more emotion than expected.

Barbara sat, arms folded, leaning against one of the Batcave's dark, rocky walls. A particularly annoying protrusion was stabbing her in the back, just between her shoulder blades. It didn't hurt; not with her armor and cape, but it was in a position that it forced her to lean forward slightly, not that she was complaining. From the high up point she was looking out over, she could see all of the cave. A perfect point so that no one, not even Bruce could sneak up on her. Or so she had thought.  
"Hey, I-"  
"Eep!" Barbara turned and looked to her left slowly. Red Robin sat perched next to her, looking out over the cave.  
"Sorry to startle you. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about, well, you know." Barbara smiled and looked back at him. Tim blushed and looked away quickly to avoid her gaze. Barbara smirked and leapt down, flipping midair and landing on the cave floor with a metallic resonation sounding through the cave. She glanced to her right, noticing Jason. She nodded at him then turned to survey the area further. Tim slid down next to her, and she turned to look at him and he blushed again, backing up into the shadows, but he didn't get as far as he intended. He bumped into Cass as she emerged from the shadows. He stumbled forward, but caught himself and rolled back up. Jason and a newly arrived Damian snickered and Barbara suppressed a smile. Tim blushed and rubbed his elbow.  
Bruce walked down the main Batcave stairs with a grim look on his face. "You know why we're here." Jason rolled his eyes and scoffed.  
"Yeah, so you can divvy up Dick's duties to all of us. Not to see if we need help or are getting along fine."  
"I don't mean to-" Jason unfolded his arms and leaned forward as if he was about to watch a particularly interesting sports event. Tim turned and looked at Barbara, then placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"We should go." He whispered this so only Barbara (and maybe Cass) could hear as Damian joined the argument. Cass sat silently in the shadows, finally vanishing into them, most likely leaving the cave altogether. Alfred walked down the steps, examined the situation, glanced at Barbara and Tim, then walked back up the stairs, holding the silver tray filled with homemade scones. Tim only shrugged, and gripped Barbara's hand, yanking her upstairs. Barbara glanced back one more time, noticing that Damian was gripping one of Dick's escrima sticks tightly.  
When they arrived on the main floor of the manor, Barbara sighed and plopped into a chair. Tim looked at the ground nervously, then slid into the chair next to Barbara. He looked around nervously, then bit his lip. Barbara smiled at Tim, then rolled her eyes.  
"Don't be so nervous, Timmy." Tim blushed and looked away from Barbara quickly.  
"I..... I'm just..... I don't want you to have to deal with that." Barbara smirked.  
"Please. I deal with that more than you do." Tim laughed. It was a strange, hollow sound, perfectly displaying his discomfort.  
An hour later, the two vigilantes launched themselves at the rooftop of one "Al's Toy Barn," repainted to read, "Al's Thigh Burn."  
"Batgirl, are you sure you want to do this?" Batgirl scoffed.  
"There's been nothing else on my mind. We're taking the clown down. And there's no one I'd rather have beside me." Batgirl winked and Red Robin blushed. They slid through the vents, barely picking up on a conversation below.  
"B-but mistah J.... He didn't hafta die....."  
"Harleeey!? Who cares what you think!? I killed him and that's that!" Batgirl gritted her teeth and shuffled on. She reached a vent cover. Blow her lied a large room, presumably where the aisles were back when the place was a store. She saw Red across the place and flashed him the signal. They leapt down and jumped at the clown from front and back. They pounded the Joker until he bled, and Harley ran off, heels clicking. A sick, bloodied grin met the faces of Red Robin and Batgirl.  
"'M so proud of you, Bat-fake." Came the woozy, possibly damaged voice of the Joker. Batgirl just gritted her teeth and punched on. She didn't look away or even notice when several clown thugs entered the building, nor Red's warning. He took them all out himself. Batgirl's unrelenting assault shattered the clown. Red Robin, for the most part, ignored her and continued to patrol the building. Until she pulled the gun. Red walked in at the perfect time. She had the clown's gun aimed at his head. She was sobbing, but very clearly determined. Red gasped and launched himself forward, throwing some birdarangs to startle her. She caught both with her free hand, her legs keeping the giggling madman down.  
"Batgirl....." Red Robin shook his head. "Batgirl, stop." Batgirl gave a pained smile, one that showed every last drop of pain. She gripped the trigger, but Red's next words stopped her.  
"You are doing the wrong thing here. Think. Think before you let him ruin another life!" The clown's bloody face shook with frustration. "Batgirl, think! Don't let him ruin you too." Batgirl was crying in full now. She threw the gun away, and smashed her elbow into the maniac's collarbone, and he passed out. Batgirl flung herself to Red Robin, crushing him in a hug. He patted her back uncomfortably before leaning in for a full hug. She sobbed over his shoulder, murmuring something, but all Red could hear was, "Thank you, Timmy." Red grinned at her use of the nickname Dick had used for him.


	8. Four Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years later, everything has changed.

It had been four years. Four whole years. Dick died an entire four years ago. The man everyone loved. The man who respected everyone. Batman's first partner. The ex-leader of the Teen Titans. Ex-flirt of Barbara. Ex-older brother.  
Nightwing burst into the cave, high-fiving Red Hood on the way in. Hood took off the mask and ran his fingers through his hair, and Nightwing rolled his eyes but smirked. Hood smacked an unmasked Batman's shoulder, who promptly turned away from the screen of the Batcomputer to look at his son. Bruce breathed out a quiet sort of laugh. Nightwing walked back to the armory, and removed his mask to reveal Damian Wayne underneath.  
When he was all changed, he walked out to the Trophy Room, and rested a hand on the glass of Dick's costume. He looked at his reflection, almost fitting the costume and mask. He didn't say anything. Silent tears rolled down his face and down to the cold, hard floor. Damian's thoughts flung all about him, hurting him and confusing him all the same. The biggest feeling, despite four years to put it behind him, he still felt guilty. Guilty for being so paralyzed that he failed to act and Dick died as a result. Damian hoped that he was doing Dick's memory honor by being the new Nightwing. Damian shook his head and sighed, walking out of the Trophy Room.  
He hopped upstairs, and smiled uncertainly at Jay's making fun of Tim and Babs, who were cuddling on the big old couch. Babs's engagement ring glinted on her finger. Damian sighed and flopped onto the armchair that usually belonged to Bruce. He had gotten in the habit of sitting in it when Bruce wasn't around, almost to tease him, but mostly to emulate that which Dick once did. Most likely because Tim was a sappy dork, he and Babs sat on the loveseat, across from Damian, which gave the latter a perfect view of the weird sappy dating-y cuddling that was going on, as well as Jay's impressive calling-out of the couple, mentioning everything that they were doing oddly together. Damian grinned when Jay gestured to him, but it was an obviously fake smile. Barbara took note and frowned at him questioningly, but his only response was a shrug. He leaned back and sunk further down into the old chair and nearly sunk off into the blissful freedom known as sleep. But he didn't make it that far, because his father's deep voice and rough hands shook him awake.  
"Hey. Damian. Wake up, son. Time for the 'Annual Family Meeting of Sorrow.'" It was meant as a joke, but it didn't come off that way. Damian appreciated the attempt, but it didn't quite work well. Damian groggily sat up, and groaned. He grabbed his father's outstretched arm and pulled himself up into a hug. He stayed there ever so briefly before walking to the table already filled with Selina, Tim and Babs (dorkily holding hands), Jay, Alfred, Cass, and Steph. Steph was busy in Metropolis (it's nice to have superpowered friends, isn't it?) during and the weeks following Dick's death, but she was effected just as profoundly. Upon glancing at her, Damian noticed that she was frowning at Tim and Babs's interlocked fingers. Damian cleared his throat, and all eyes shot to him, and he made a show of winking at Steph. Steph blushed, and Tim frowned at the display of affection between his ex and younger brother.  
"Alright. You know what we're here for." Bruce's voice shook everyone into attention. Jason rolled his eyes and plopped his feet onto the table.  
"Yup. The annual 'Let's Not Be Alone On The Anniversary of Dick's Death' talk. Today sucks, yeah. But with all that's happened....." Bruce glanced at his wedding band and reached for Selina's hand. Damian cleared his throat.  
"I... Have been thinking. Maybe it's sappy. Maybe it's dorky," He glanced at Babs and Tim as he said that. "Maybe it's just embarrassing. Whatever. But I was thinking..... Was thinking that I didn't know Dick long enough. But many of you knew him longer than I did. I was wondering if you thought I was doing him honor." Jay rolled his eyes and went to tease his adopted brother, but was cut off by Barbara.  
"You most certainly are. I've known him for the second longest here. I.... I loved him once. We were very close. He'd be very proud." She laughed in a strange, unfamiliar way. "You even look a bit like him." Damian sighed and breathed a thank you to Barbara.  
After hours of discussion and memories, everyone remained in the same position, laughing out loud and looking at pictures of Dick from years ago. Damian stood up and left for the bathroom.  
He stared at the muscular man in the mirror without recognition. The man didn't seem to be Damian Wayne. In fact, it matched...... Dick Grayson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The end. Comment, Kudo, but please be nice. Getting nice comments is the best part, so I'd really appreciate it. Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment!


End file.
